


Snuggles

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [28]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Silly Paul is silly, Stomach Ache, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a stomach-ache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following cute prompt as left upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine Person B has a stomach ache. Person A attempts to make Person B feel better by snuggling with them in bed.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114208260456/imagine-person-b-has-a-stomach-ache-person-a)
> 
> I’d already started writing this story before the following prompt was even posted, but I think it fits the premise of this one, too. Which is nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114508059047/imagine-one-member-of-your-otp-eating-tuchoo-m)

Richard yawned his way into the bedroom, freshly changed into his pyjamas for the night; his hand cupped the explosive noise of his yawn behind the shelter of his hand as an afterthought. His eyes, as such, were partially closed, and he almost walked into the bedside cabinet, almost upsetting the glass of water he’d placed there to tide him through the long watches of the night when he woke with a raging thirst, as he always inevitably did. He cursed, made a grab for the glass to steady it, and almost upset it once more, when his fingers caught glass’ rim. 

Paul, already in bed, barely reacted to Richard’s sleepy fumblings, eyes cracking open only once to impale Richard with a pained glare. Richard frowned a little and sat on the edge of the bed, one leg drawn up and curled languorously beneath him, proving that he could be a little graceful when he wanted. 

“You alright, Paul?” he asked, quietly, somehow too frightened to break the hush in the room. “You’ve been a little quiet all evening.”

“I’m okay,” Paul mumbled, but his voice, like his expression, made the lie of his words.

Richard sighed, before he shook his head at the other man. Paul didn’t see him; his eyes still were closed, his face a little pale and drawn in his discomfort.

“No, you’re not,” Richard said. “I know when you’re not being yourself, and you’re not, tonight. What’s wrong?” 

Paul sighed, and resolutely refused to open his eyes. Richard frowned again; even the way that Paul was holding himself in bed was far from normal. The other man was curled in upon himself, as though he felt some discomfort, or either was in great pain. Richard felt a sudden surge of concern, even a slight cold stab of fear, at that. He could count on one hand the times that Paul was in pain or actively complained about anything. He dipped his head, uncertain as to how to even continue the conversation without seeming as though he was interrogating the other man. Whatever came to mind was too abrupt, too questioning, or else too awkward; in the end, Paul saved him from his own silent discomfort by sighing and speaking first.

“I ate too much at dinner,” he said, and his voice sounded embarrassed. “I’ve got a stomach ache.” 

Richard almost asked - _is that it?_ \- but thought better of it. To him, it sounded almost as though he was sweeping away the other man’s complaints as being puerile. Paul must have guessed at Richard’s train of thought because he made a disgusted sound. 

“You can laugh, if you want,” he said, yet he didn’t look as though he’d be particularly happy with the prospect of it. 

“I wasn’t intending to,” Richard replied. “I just wasn’t expecting that response, I suppose.” 

Paul huffed, before he said - “Like you‘ve never over-eaten.”

“I have, actually,” Richard rejoined immediately. “I’d think a person was lying if they said they hadn’t. Like I said, I was thinking it was something else, something I’d done, perhaps, or something a bit more ... scarily serious than that.” 

Paul huffed again, yet at least, Richard’s words made him smile, slightly.

“You were worried,” he said and his smile broadened a little, became softer and a little touched.

“Of course I was. What type of person would I be, if I couldn’t be worried about my own partner?” Richard retorted.

Paul had to concede to that one. He didn’t speak, however, merely closed his eyes and seemed to draw ever more into himself. Richard sighed and didn’t speak either; instead, he pulled the covers away from the mattress and settled beneath them, shifting about until he’d settled a little more comfortably in bed. Paul complained a little when Richard accidentally jostled him, jarring his aching stomach a little too much; Richard apologized, before he snuggled a little closer to Paul as far as he dared without inadvertently causing more discomfort to the other man. 

“You’ll feel better in the morning,” Richard told Paul, confidently. 

Paul snorted at that, but didn’t berate him; instead, he cracked one eye open and gave Richard something like his normal smile again.

“I doubt it,” Paul said, but he didn’t look as though he believed his own doubts. 

“Of course you will be. Why do you think you won’t?” Richard asked. “D’you fancy a snuggle?” 

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Paul said, with a yawn. “And no, Reesh; I’m not up to doing much of anything tonight.”

“I wasn’t asking you to,” Richard said, with a derisive snort. “A snuggle means a snuggle, and nothing more, or so I thought. Just thought you might feel better after a cuddle.” 

Paul snorted, and Richard though for one instant that the other man might tell him to stuff off and stop being so stupid. Surprisingly, Paul didn’t; instead., he nodded, and seemed to curl into Richard’s warmth when Richard curled one arm about him, one hand resting between Paul’s shoulder-blades. Richard nuzzled into him, and felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the other man when Paul sighed and looked more than a little woebegone. It wasn’t often that Paul was seen without his habitual smile and in that one instant, he did look pretty pitiful. Richard echoed Paul’s earlier sigh and began to rub at Paul’s stomach gently, hoping that the soft movements would help to ease some of the ache that resided there; that made Paul smile at least, a slight chuffing laugh escaping his lips when Richard inadvertently hit a few of Paul’s ticklish places. 

“And don’t tell me I brought this on myself. I know, already. But the food was delicious,” Paul grumped against Richard’s shoulder. 

“It was,” Richard agreed. “And I wasn’t blaming you, y‘kmow. But like I said, the discomfort will be gone in the morning and you’ll feel better.” 

Paul grunted and curled ever more closely into Richard's body, one hand bunching in the back of Richard’s t shirt. Richard sighed, and smoothed his hand in soothing circles upon Paul’s back, even as he leant in to press a kiss against Paul's lips.

“Go to sleep, liebchen,” he sighed, uncertain as to what else to say. 

Paul grunted and rested his head against Richard’s shoulder; Richard had the distinct feeling that the other man was drawing some comfort from his closeness, and that made him smile, a little. That Paul looked to him in times of trouble was a good thing and kind of cute, he thought. He nuzzled against Paul again, and gave him a few Eskimo kisses, before he sighed, said goodnight and turned out the light. 

:::

The following morning, Richard blinked slowly into wakefulness; Paul was still curled up against him, sleeping peacefully, hand still bunched tightly in the back of Richard’s t shirt. Richard groaned; a sudden need to pee made him have to wake Paul up, loathe as he was to do so. Paul complained about being woken so early, eyes cracking open into tired little slits. Richard dropped a weary kiss onto the tip of the other man’s nose, before he slipped from Paul’s embrace and further out from beneath the sheets, and went to the bathroom. He finished his morning ablutions and returned to bed, fully expecting to snuggle with Paul once more. Paul, however, was already asleep.

:::

The next time that Richard stirred from sleep, it was to find Paul already awake, back propped up against his pillows, with a paperback book clutched in his hands. Paul looked more relaxed and a little brighter than he had the evening before, and his smile was more genuine when he turned it upon Richard.

“Hallo,” Paul offered first.

“Hey,” Richard mumbled. “Feeling better?” 

“Yup,” Paul said, and he had the good grace to look a little embarrassed about the evening before.

Richard nodded, yawned and didn’t pass further comment, for which Paul looked grateful. He set his book aside and slipped beneath the covers again and snuggled into Richard; Richard smiled and gave Paul a one-armed hug. He leant in, pressed kisses against Paul’s throat, as Paul’s breathing grew harsher, deeper, hands travelling beneath Richard’s shirt and caressing against sleep-warmed skin. 

“You sure you’re up to this?” Richard asked, even though he was loathe to stop now. 

“I’m not an invalid, Reesh,” Paul said, between kisses. “I said I felt better.” 

“Hmmm, good,” Richard said, before he returned to kissing Paul. 

Richard finally eased away to pull his t shirt and pyjama bottoms off, and tossed them carelessly upon the floor; beside him, Paul copied his movements, impatient noises leaking past parted lips when his pyjamas snagged and caught around his feet. By the time that he’d finally extricated himself, Richard had already returned from his trip to the bathroom, to retrieve the lube. 

Richard took his time in preparing Paul, every movement agonizingly slow and Paul was a cursing mass of tension by the time that Richard finally guided himself into the other man. Their love-making was desperate when they finally were joined, movements in direct contrast to all that had come before. Richard lost himself to the feel of Paul’s body responding to his, and the way that Paul’s groans fell loudly from parted lips; he came, dimly aware of Paul coming apart beneath him. Richard caressed Paul's body once they‘d finally parted and lay together, offering kisses whilst they both came down from satiated highs together.


End file.
